Paint It Black
by crystalstar1999
Summary: Percy travels to the underground to retrieve the lighting bolt and his mother, but get's more then he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

_**paint it black**_

_**This is my first time writing a Percy/Hades fic. Please review and tell me what you think of it and if I should write more. Please inbox me with ideas if you want me to continue. I don't own Percy Jackson are any other character in the story they belong to Rick Riordan.**_

I was finally in the underground and ready to get my mother back; it was time to face Lord Hades. The boat slowly went down to the palace in the distance. I could hear screams and crying all around me. There were things floating past us, clocks, shoes, old toys and many more things. Charon told us they were lost dreams. It was sad to think that these people would never live their dreams and enjoy life. Finally the boat stopped and we were finally at the castle. The castle was massive it reached high up to the fake orange sky. It was black and shadows covered it. I could feel evil coming from the castle and it was intimidating me. I looked at Annabeth and Grover they were as scared as I was. We got off the boat and walked to the castle doors; there were skeleton guards standing on both sides of the door. The guards looked at us and said "who goes there", I quickly said "I am Percy Jackson and we seek an audience with Lord Hades". The guards looked at each other and then nodded. I was scared now the guards looked at me and smiled. One of them opened there mouth and said "Lord Hades has been waiting for you Mr Jackson".


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy.

So here's chapter 2, I hope you like. please read and review.

The skeleton guards guided us through the dark and gloomy castle corridors that lead to the throne room. They stopped suddenly outside of two high wooden doors; with gold patterns of dead people. They slowly opened the doors and pushed us through the door and into the room. I suddenly lost my courage and turned to leave the room, but the doors suddenly slammed in my face, I tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge . I breathed in and out and finally gained my nerves and turned around to face Lord Hades. my breath suddenly got stuck in my throat;The god of death was beautiful. He had shoulder length black hair,, big black eyes that looked like they had no pupils, deathly white skin, a perfect straight nose and kissable lips. He was perfection. Lord Hades immediately turned to look at me and his eyes met mine and he slowly smiled at me. Then suddenly he spoke and said "I've been waiting for you nephew, for a long time". I just stood there frozen on the spot; I couldn't form any words.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Sorry for not updating faster but I have done it now.

So here's chapter 3 enjoy. Please read and review.

I stood there frozen for gods know how long; looking like a complete idiot. I finally managed to get my mouth to work and said "Lord Hades, I have come to free my mother and prove that I am not the lightning thief". He only smiled. I could see Grover and Annabeth fidget a little behind me, but I ignored them. I looked back at Lord Hades and saw him looking at me intently; that look scared me to no end. He noticed me staring and put an a blank expression and said "well Perseus, you can free your mother but you have to fight me first. If I win I keep your mother, but if you win I will free her. Do we have a deal?". I slowly thought this over and I knew I had no choice, so I quickly said "We have a deal and I agree to your terms". Once again he smiled at me and pointed to a spot behind me and said "well then stand over there and then we can begin". I felt uneasy but I ignored it and went to the spot he pointed at, but when my feet touched the ground the floor disappeared and I was falling into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

so here is another chapter and I still own nothing.

The darkness was everywhere; I thought I was falling to my death. suddenly I stopped falling. instead of falling on a hard, cold ground I landed on something soft but I didn't know what. I slowly got up and walked to where I thought the wall was and searched for any kind of light are a door. I must of been doing this for a least 10 minutes until my hand touched something and the room lit up. I looked around the room. It was a cell with stone walls, floor and ceiling and there was a mattress in the room. my only thought was "so that was what I landed on". There was no door are windows there was no way out.

I must have tried to figure out how to get out for hours now and finally I gave up. how long have I been here? days, years, weeks, months are days I didn't know, there was no sky are a clock to tell me how long I have been here are if it was daytime are night time are what time it was. Suddenly a door appeared and opened. standing there was no other but Lord Hades; I grew really mad looking at him. I started shouting at him "why am I here?". "where are my friends and mother?" and "what are you going to do to me". He just looked at me and smiled and said "nephew your mother and friends have been sent home and you will soon find out why I kept you here". He slowly walked over to me and put his hand under my chin to lift my head and suddenly he did something I never thought he would do.

Sorry about the cliff hanger but chapter 5 will be up soon so bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

So guys I have finally finished chapter 5. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'v had family issues and school has kept me really busy. so here's chapter 5 enjoy.

disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

I want to dedicate this chapter to molly122. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

His lips suddenly descended on to mine. Just as suddenly as it had happened it stopped and he pulled me to his chest and whispered in my ear "you are mine Perseus Jackson and no one can save you from me". I was speechless and surprised at what just happened. Did the Lord of the underworld just kissed me. I didn't know what to do. So I just stiffened like a plank. when he finally backed away I just gaped like a fish. I was really confused;I couldn't form any kind of sentence. my brain finally caught up with me and I blurted out "what the hell was that". He just looked at me and smiled. Which really annoyed me to no end; I wanted to slap him across the face. Then after a very long and awkward silence he said "in time you will know, but not yet Perseus". before I could say anything else he turned around and walked out the door. I quickly ran to the door, but to my disappointment it was locked. What a surprise.

pjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpj

I had been sitting in the same spot in my cell for gods know how long. I was thinking about what happened to my friends and mother. Did Lord Hades let them go? are they still here? are they safe?, these questions kept crossing my mind. Suddenly I heard a noise and the door opened and once again Lord Hades walked in with a tray in his hands. He walked over to me and put the tray down in front of me and said "I have brought you something to eat". I looked up at him and said "thanks" because my mother would kill me if I didn't use my manners. how I miss her. When I finally come out of my thinking mode I saw Lord Hades walking to the door and I quickly shouted "what happened to my friends and mother". He turned around and looked me in the eye and said "they are here locked away like you". I could feel my anger building up and I shouted "let them go". The only reaction I got out of him was a smile and he said "such a feisty thing, but I can not let them go because i'm going to use them as blackmail to make you do everything I say. I couldn't help myself I lunged at him but he instantly pushed me back and carried on walking to the door. Your a heartless monster" I snarled out and he turned around and said "I know but you will eventually see me differently soon" and then he shut the door and I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently; I have been really busy especially now that I have got into college. But the good news is I have finally wrote chapter six. Hope you enjoy, please read and review.

I didn't know how long it took for me to stop crying and screaming at the door; but one thing I was sure of was that I needed something to drink. My voice was soar from all the shouting I did. I was curled up in a far corner of the dungeon, thinking of a way to escape from this prison and from hell altogether. I was really starting to miss my mum. I needed to escape and soon. That was the only thing that was running through my head for the past few days; I needed a plan and soon. Then suddenly I had an idea, the guard that brought me food wasn't so bright and I could easily hide behind the door and attack him. Then I can found my way out of the palace and the underworld and go home to my mum. I really hope she got rid of smelly Gabe, gods I hated that man. so I sat in my corner planning my attack and waiting for the guard.

pjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpj

I didn't have to wait long maybe an hour tops; and this gave me enough time to figure out the plan. When I heard someone walking towards my cell I hid behind the door and waited. The guard opened the door and walked in, he was looking really confused because he couldn't find me. Perfect time to attack. I suddenly jumped out from behind the door and jumped on to the guards back and knocked him to the floor; he was shocked which gave me enough time to get the keys and run out the door and lock it. Finally I was free from that awful cell. Next step was to find my way out of the palace without no one seeing me;now that was going to be more difficult and harder to plan. This place must be swarming with guards and servants, who were all dead mind you, I was going to stick out like a sore thumb because I was alive and breathing unlike everyone in the palace except for Hades of course. I slowly walked down the corridor until a reached the door that would take me out of the dungeons; I didn't know where this door was going to lead me but i hoped it would lead me to my freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**  
Here's the next chapter and once again I own nothing.

My hand reached for the door handle and I slowly opened the door. What awaited me behind the door was not what I was expecting because behind the door wasn't any scary guards, servants are monsters but a grey stone spiral staircase. Damn. I hated climbing stairs because it meant exercise; I hated exercise. what teenager doesn't. Ok, now i'm getting off topic and letting my mind wounder I need to focus. I walked carefully and stealthy to the stairs trying not to make any noise and draw attention to me. I started to climb the stairs as fast and as quietly as I could and it felt like hours had passed when I finally got to the top of the stairs, when in fact it probably took 10 minuets. When I get out of here I need to go to the gym and do some exercise. There was no door at the top of the stairs just a creepy archway. The archway was grey just like the rest of the place but it had faces of monsters and souls etched into it. It was beautiful and creepy at the same time. I hurriedly went through the archway and into a hallway; I could either go left are right. I was rubbish at making decisions why couldn't there be a map for this place are a big flashing arrow saying exit this way. Ok, which way do I go left are right. I quickly decided to go right and hope for the best and prayed to the gods that this was the right way to freedom.


End file.
